Out For The Count
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Ray's out in the middle of the night, trying to pick up a drunk Peter from the club. He never makes it and now Peter is having a tough time dealing with the fact that he's part of the reason Ray's in a coma. T for language.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own them! I wrote this when I was angry with my father. Anger Character Death or something close to that. Okay, I wasn't feeling particularly evil and I lub Ray, so I couldn't do that. Honest! **

Ray yawned as he took a sharp turn at 5th Avenue. It was fairly late and traffic was slim to none. He frowned when he realized he still had quite a while to go. "Why did you have to go and get drunk tonight Peter?" He grumbled to no one in particular. He wasn't too pleased that Peter decided to ask him, and not Egon or Winston, to come pick him up.

"I figured you'd be the least likely to get mad…" Peter had stated in slurred speech.

In reality, Ray wasn't very angry, just tired. So tired in fact, that he didn't see the swerving set of headlights smash into him.

* * *

"I just don't get it." Winston frowned as he watched the machines that were hooked up to Ray blip and bleep, "What the hell was he doing out so late?"

"Interesting." Egon stated, "And there's no sign of Peter whatsoever."

"You know Peter likes to stay out late after a big bust." Winston stated, "I hope he gets home soon though."

"It's three in the morning Winston." Egon said, "He should have been home hours ago."

Just then, Winston's cell phone rang, "Oops, forgot to turn that off. It's Peter though."

"You'd better take it. Just sneak on outside." Egon nodded.

Winston answered the phone and left the room. Egon waited in silence for his return. As he waited, he took a look at the wires and tubes all keeping Ray alive. It almost looked hopeless. No one had been able to wake him up since the accident and the only reason he wasn't dead was because Egon had made him install airbags in the Ectomobile.

Winston returned a few moments later, "That was Peter," He said angrily, "Guess why Ray was out? Peter's drunk off his ass. He just called to tell me that Ray was a little shit for not coming to pick him up."

"What did you tell him?" Egon asked.

"I told him he could sleep in his damn car for all I care."

"I'll get him." Egon shook his head, "We don't need two down."

"He's at the Q Club downtown." Winston sighed, "I'll keep an eye on Ray."

"Maybe this whole experience will sober Peter up." Egon offered.

"I hope so." Winston said, "I also hope Ray wakes up. Did they say what happened to the other guy?"

"No." Egon said before he left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Peter was brought into the hospital very early. "Come on Winston, I'm hung over like no tomorrow."

"Did you even bother asking Egon why Ray didn't come pick you up? Or better yet why Ray wasn't in bed when you got home?" Winston asked angrily.

"No." Peter stated, "I was too drunk. I figured Ray was downstairs, Egon didn't say anything. Why are we here anyway?"

"Because our friend won't wake up." Winston shoved Peter into Ray's room.

Peter took one look at Ray and was immediately sober. "Hey buddy, it's very AM, how about getting up and watching some cartoons?" He looked at Peter, "He's just sleeping in right? I mean, just a couple broken bones huh? Are you guys screwing with me?"

"We're not screwing with you man." Winston frowned, "Ray is seriously out of it."

"That's just cuz no one gave him his coffee. Isn't that right Ray?" Peter watched as he got no response from the younger man. "Oh God…this is all my fault…"

Winston wanted to say, "Damn right it's your fault," but saw the guilt in Peter's eyes. He couldn't help but feel almost sorry for him.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I mean, why didn't he tell me he was too tired?" Peter asked, "Ray! You idiot! Why didn't you tell me to screw off!"

"Ungh…" Ray moved a little, "Peter? Is that you?" He mumbled, "It's late…get…in the car…"

"Ray?" Peter watched to see if he'd say anything else, but instead, Ray just seemed to fall back into his deep sleep.

"Come on Peter." Winston put his hand on Peter's shoulder, "They'll call if anything happens."

"No." Peter stomped his foot like a child, "This is my fault. He's here because of me. And you JUST heard him talk! I'm staying right here."

Winston shrugged, "Okay…we'll call if we need you." He left the room, leaving Peter alone with nothing to do but think about everything.

Instead of thinking in silence, Peter tried to think of different ways to wake Ray up. "Hey buddy, Y'know, if you don't wake up, who's going to go after all the pretty chicks when I'm gone? Who's going to steal my last Twinkie? What about Slimer? Who's going to protect him from me? Who's going to keep me from doing stupid things? You know I never listen to Egon or Winston…" He watched as he got nothing in response but a few short beeps from the machine, "Dammit Ray! If you don't wake up, you're not going to get to enjoy the fact that I'm feeling like a total ass right now!"

"Sir?" A nurse poked her head in the room, "the shouting isn't really appreciated."

"Sorry." Peter sighed, "I'll keep it down." He watched as she left and then looked back at Ray, "What the hell is goin' on in your mind pal?"

* * *

"It's been three days." Winston stated, "I'm starting to get worried."

"I'm sure Ray will be fine." Egon said, "It's not the longest someone's been in a coma-"

"I'm not talking about Ray." Winston shook his head, "I'm sure he'll be fine. It's Peter. I think I poured on the guilt a little too thick. He's hardly slept and I KNOW he hasn't eaten a thing since we left him there. He refuses to leave."

"Peter feels somewhat responsible and this is his way of dealing with it." Egon assured him.

"But he's going to get really sick if he doesn't start eating." Winston sighed.

* * *

Peter looked at the clock. The red lights flashed 2:00am. "Come on guy, I'm losing energy here." He shut his eyes and fell asleep. He was the only one who didn't realize he was missing meals or losing sleep. Everything to him right now was a blur.

It was almost four when Ray finally woke up. "Ungh…" He attempted to rub his eyes, but noted that his right arm wasn't moving very far and his left arm wasn't moving at all. "What the…" He lifted his head a bit only to see that he was no longer driving the Ectomobile. His right leg was elevated in a cast that matched his left arm. His right arm had an IV keeping it company. "This is weird." He muttered as he glanced around the room. He noticed Peter was asleep on the chair next to his bed, "How the hell did he get here?" he rolled his eyes, "probably hung over."

Peter opened his eyes when he heard Ray clunking in the bed, "Ray? Are you alright? Ray?" He looked to see that his friend was very irritated with the fact that he could hardly move, "RAY!"

"AHHHH!" Ray shouted, "Peter! What the hell?"

"Oh my God! I was so worried about you! I'm sorry Ray! I'm sorry!" Peter shouted.

Ray looked at Peter, were those tears? "Peter, calm down please and tell me what happened!"

"You were in a car accident." Peter stated.

"It's obvious." Ray rolled his eyes, "Where the Ecto? How come you're not piss drunk? You sounded bad over the phone."

"Ray…" Peter said slowly, "You've been out of it for three days."

"Does that explain why my head hurts?" Ray winced.

"Yeah." Peter frowned, "You've got a big gash up there. Egon said it took like twenty stitches. He seemed more amused than shocked though…"

"That's Egon for you." Ray laughed, "So how's my baby?"

"Well…" Peter looked at the wall.

"Oh no…"

"She's in the shop." Peter said, "And she's going to be there awhile. Egon said something about the airbags."

"Good thing I installed those." Ray shut his eyes, "I'm gunna go back to sleep, I have a headache."

"I'm surprised no one's come in here…" Peter mused, "on television, they rush in as soon as the patient wakes up."

"Maybe someone's having a baby." Ray grinned, "Did you hear any screaming?"

"You dolt! We're not in the maternity ward!" Peter laughed.

"Too bad…I hear there's lots of women." Ray snickered, "You'd like that."

"Haha." Peter stuck his tongue out. Then his face grew serious, "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Don't get all mushy on me now Pete." Ray smiled, "It's just an accident, it could have happened to anyone."

"Yeah, but it happened to you because you were trying to save my sorry ass." Peter shook his head, "I'll never be that irresponsible again."

"Sure you will." Ray would have shrugged, but couldn't, instead he laughed, "I really hope you didn't take it too hard."

"I don't think you understand the severity of the situation Ray." Peter shook his head, "You almost DIED. Died. Dead. No more Ray. Bye bye. Pushing up daisies. Happily haunting-"

"Peter!" Ray shouted, "I get it! I'd just rather not think about that. I mean, I'm fine. I didn't die."

"I know." Peter smiled, "and I'm really glad." He looked down as his stomach let out a growl in stereo.

"And hungry." Ray stated, "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"I have no idea, but I feel weak." Peter clutched his stomach.

"I hear someone in here." A blonde nurse poked her head in the door, "Sorry it took so long, we're short staffed and I had to help deliver a baby in the maternity ward."

"Go get some food Peter." Ray ordered.

"Raaaaaay!" Peter made googly eyes at the nurse.

"You owe me." Ray smirked.

"You are truly evil my friend, truly evil." Peter stuck his tongue out before leaving the room.

Ray laughed. He didn't really have any intention of hitting on the nurse, it was the fact that Peter thought he might that made everything worthwhile.


End file.
